


El roce hace el cariño.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholism, Bottom!Gabriel, Domination, M/M, Pretending to Be Gay, Top!Cas, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, married, multishipper, spank, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene deudas que no puede pagar, Sam tiene un compañero de trabajo algo acosador, Castiel tiene que conseguir la nacionalidad, Gabriel tiene dinero ahorrado y una travesura en marcha. Los matrimonios de conveniencia son complicados, pero si logran engañar a inspección... ¿Será muy necesario fingir o ya les sale natural?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El roce hace el cariño.

Dean estaba esperando junto a Sam en el aparcamiento a Castiel, su prometido.

La historia era muy rara. En resumidas cuentas, Dean estaba en la ruina debido a su problema con el alcohol y su hermano Sam ya no iba a prestarle más dinero. Al contrario, le obligó a asistir a un programa de rehabilitación y controlaba cada sustancia, sólida o líquida, que entraba en la casa. Aún así las deudas eran demasiadas y si no conseguía pagarlas iban a terminar muy mal, pues el trabajo de mecánico no daba para pagar su mitad de la casa.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, según cómo se mire, Gabriel, el compañero de trabajo de Sam, un extranjero, tenía un hermano que estaba dispuesto a pagar mucho por conseguir la nacionalidad. Gabriel y él se habían mudado hacía un año. Gabriel lo había tenido fácil, tenía una carrera de abogacía muy brillante y entró en el mismo bufete que Sam. Castiel, en cambio, apenas tenía preparación, se mantenía en dos trabajos inestables y maltratado por el racismo del país. Los dos hermanos reunieron una suma considerable y justa para cubrir las deudas de Dean. Ni Sam ni Dean estaban muy contentos. Sam por motivos legales, Dean por motivos más bien sexuales. Pero no quedaba otra.

De modo que allí estaban, en el aparcamiento detrás de la capilla, y Sam obligaba a Dean a repasar cosas básicas que una pareja debe saber sobre su otra mitad. Dean las tenía de sobra memorizadas. Castiel Novak era un hombre ruso cuatro años mayor que él, la fecha de su cumpleaños era el 20 de octubre, el único alimento que odiaba comer era la coliflor y adoraba las hamburguesas, se conocieron una noche que Gabriel cenó en casa y desde entonces estaban saliendo, al principio en secreto porque Dean había estado en el armario, pero como Castiel le había ayudado enormemente con su adicción pues le propuso casarse con él, y de paso Castiel conseguía la nacionalidad y ya no sufría más siendo explotado en el trabajo. Una verdadera historia de amor.

Entonces llegó el coche. Gabriel conducía, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Castiel. Cuando Dean le vio pensó que era guapo. Así por lo menos la historia sería plausible, porque en caso de que Dean saliese con un hombre, por lo menos este tendría que ser muy atractivo. Venía vestido con un traje que le venía algo grande y parecía incluso asustado de estar allí. Dean tuvo sentimientos encontrados nada más conocerle, no podía odiar a alguien así.

El hombre le dio la mano y le sonrió, dándole las gracias mirándole directamente a los ojos. Dean carraspeó y apartó la vista.

-No es nada. Vamos a entrar, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabamos.

Y dicho esto, caminó con determinación a la capilla. Sam entonces saludó también a Castiel, excusando a Dean, explicándole su actitud de cascarrabias.

-No tienes que justificar nada, Sam-sonrió Castiel-. Igual que vosotros sabéis por lo que he pasado, yo también conozco vuestra historia. Es parte de este acuerdo, ¿no?

Sam asintió sorprendido agradablemente de la tonalidad grave de aquella voz algo ronca y de la aspereza de sus manos delgadas. Y por si acaso se iba a desarrollar un momento emotivo, Gabriel revolvió el pelo negro de su hermano mayor.

-Nos van a dar las uvas como no entremos, hermanito.

Castiel rió y se ordenó el pelo, comenzando ahora a caminar los tres tras Dean, que ya estaba apoyado en la puerta desde hacía rato. Castiel le cedió el paso con la mano en un gesto amable. Ambos eran personas que se habían sacrificado para que sus hermanos pequeños tuviesen la vida que ellos jamás podrían tener. Los dos fueron huérfanos de madre, Castiel fue abandonado y Dean maltratado por su padre. A Castiel le pesaban los años sobre la espalda y a Dean las adicciones en los órganos internos. Compartían el orgullo de saber que todo había merecido la pena al ver a sus hermanos sonreír. Sin embargo, Dean tenía un peso que Cas no tenía, y es ver la decepción en su hermano pequeño por caer en la bebida y la drogadicción.   
Incluso muy a pesar de que eso ya estaba superado, que hacía seis meses que estaba sobrio, Castiel iba a ser lo más amable y comprensivo posible.

La boda fue corta. Recitaron los votos, se pusieron los anillos, Sam y Gabriel sacaron fotos de aquella maravillosa actuación.

-Podéis besaros-dijo el hombre trajeado que oficiaba aquella ceremonia extraña y perfectamente montada.

Dean se inclinó levemente, entrecerrando los ojos tratando de pensar en alguna chica guapa. Castiel no necesitaba hacer nada de eso, a él le gustaban los hombres y un beso como aquel no significaría nada. Se encargó de hacer bien su papel y besó aquellos labios rosados, como de chica. Dean pensó que no era tan malo como lo imaginaba. Sam y Gabriel pusieron su firma en el libro de testigos.

El juego daba comienzo. En realidad había dado comienzo una semana antes, cuando Gabriel les pagaba en efectivo y Sam pedía un crédito en el banco. De esta manera, pagarían las deudas con el dinero del crédito, y devolverían el crédito en cómodos plazos con el dinero en efectivo, que el banco interpretaría como beneficio del trabajo de mecánico, donde sería blanqueado. El timo perfecto. Solo faltaba enfrentarse a los inspectores de inmigración que seguro irían a husmear. Eso dependía enteramente de Dean y Castiel.

Por el momento, Sam y Gabriel se montaban en un coche, Dean conduciría el suyo con Castiel en el asiento del copiloto. Ahora les tocaría vivir así por un tiempo. Dean daba gracias por no tener que hacer un viaje de novios. Puso la radio de camino a casa, un poco de ACDC le calmaría. Castiel sonrió y tarareó la melodía de la canción, ya estaba al tanto de que esa música era el método antiestrés más eficaz para Dean.

Al llegar, Dean le enseñó la casa, su habitación, la de Sam que ahora sería suya, el baño, la cocina y el salón. Era un ambiente acogedor.

-Bueno, vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿vale?-dijo Dean-. Ya sé que tienes que dejar tus cosas en mi cuarto por eso de que los inspectores son impredecibles, pero tienes ahí tu cama con sábanas limpias y bueno… Todo lo que necesites.

-Gracias-de nuevo Castiel tenía esa sonrisa encantadora y Dean tuvo que apartar la vista-. Voy a instalarme.

…

Sam bajó sus cosas del maletero. Eran sólo un par de bolsas, así que no necesitaba la ayuda de Gabriel, pero ese enano insistió. Entraron en la casa, era más amplia que la suya, o simplemente mucho más simple y eso la hacía parecer más espaciosa.

-Ahí está tu cuarto-señaló Gabriel-. Aunque puedes dormir conmigo si quieres.

-Gabe, para-le riñó con serenidad, descargando en la habitación.

Sam oyó cómo descorchaba una botella de champán en la cocina y corrió a asomarse. No bebía casi porque no podía hacerle eso a Dean, pero ahora que no estaba podría tomar una copa sin sentirse culpable.

-Celebremos este casamiento tan entrañable -dijo Gabriel, ofreciéndole.

-Aún falta mucho por hacer, pero… Aceptaré esta pequeña victoria-sonrió y dio un sorbo-. ¿Has comprado la botella solo para esto?

-¿Solo? Oye, no todos los días tengo a un hombre tan alto y tan fuerte metido en mi casa-se insinuó.

-Gabe, te estás pasando-le reprochó.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Ya sé que odias cuando flirteo contigo, que solo te hago rabiar y que no voy a conseguir nada…-se lamentó-. Pero, ¿qué quieres que le haga? No puedo evitarlo.

-Bebe y calla, anda.

…

El primer día de convivencia fue bien, Dean fue por la mañana a trabajar al taller y Castiel a la cafetería en la que era camarero. Dean llegó a casa sobre las tres, muerto de hambre y se encontró con un olor apetitoso que venía de la cocina. Con el mono de trabajo atado a la cintura y el cuerpo lleno de grasa de motor, asomó la cabeza y encontró a Castiel con un delantal sacando del horno unos macarrones con queso.

-¿Has preparado tú eso?-Salivó.

-¿Ah? Sí-sonrió, mirando a Dean con cierta timidez-. Yo llego antes, así que me toca a mí cocinar, ¿no?

-Te diría que no tenías por qué, pero me muero de hambre y eso tiene muy buena pinta.

-Pues dúchate y ven a comer-dijo, ahora apoyando las manos en las caderas y arqueando una ceja-. No pienso compartir si estás sucio.

Dean frunció el ceño y casi le espeta un gruñido, pero es que el otro ya debía saber que Dean no soportaba esa grasa en el cuerpo por mucho tiempo, y en cuanto llegaba a casa se duchaba como si se estuviese arrancando sanguijuelas.

Tragándose su orgullo se fue para el baño, se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de allí con una toalla atada a la cintura, descalzo y con el pelo echado hacia atrás por el agua, que goteaba en su espalda y un tanto en su frente. Castiel, que estaba apunto de llevarse unos macarra la boca, ante esa visión se quedó estático. Dean se sentó delante de él en una silla y empezó a comer, y él seguía con la misma expresión. Dean tardó en darse cuenta.

-¿Tengo monos en la cara? Parpadea un poco o algo, que parece que has visto un fantasma.

Castiel desvió la mirada a su plato, el calor de sus mejillas empezó a hacerse visible con un ligero rubor.

-Estás desnudo.

Dean rio.

-¿Y? ¿Nunca has visto un hombre desnudo?

Castiel decidió no darle el gusto de poder reírse de él, simplemente siguió comiendo sin mirarle, sin responder.

-Venga ya-resopló Dean-. Está bien, no sabía que fueras tan pudoroso.

-No soy pudoroso-levantó la vista, lo cierto era que se había excitado por la inesperada imagen pero no iba a admitirlo-. Me ha sorprendido.

-Lo que tú digas, Cas-ladeó una sonrisa lobuna, burlona. Castiel se volvió a sorprender, nunca nadie le había llamado así.

-¿Por qué te ríes de mí?

-No me rio de ti-se excusó torpemente pues era mentira-. Oye, perdona, soy un maleducado. Esto está muy bueno, gracias.

Castiel se quedó serio un momento, luego sonrió de esa manera encantadora y se limpió con la servilleta, dándose cuenta de la realidad de la situación.

-Ni Sam ni Gabriel te han dicho que me gustan los hombres, ¿a que no?

Dean se petrificó, sintiéndose avergonzado de haber salido así del baño.

-Pues no-se cruzó de brazos.

-No te preocupes, que no me voy a enamorar de ti ni nada por el estilo-rio-. Me había sorprendido que salieras desnudo sabiendo mi orientación. La mayoría de los hombres hetero me miran con miedo, como si les fuera a violar o algo.

-Qué idiotas…-se quedó pensando-. ¿Entonces mejor si me pongo algo de ropa o estamos cómodos así?

Castiel volvió a sonreír.

-Como quieras, pero no te quedes así todo el día, eres justo mi tipo.

-Dime que eso era un chiste-se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Tranquilo -siguió riendo.

Durante un par de minutos hubo silencio y siguieron comiendo tan tranquilos.

-Oye… Hoy tengo que ir a la reunión de anónimos-dijo Dean, muy consciente de que Castiel tendría que acompañarle para que todo el mundo los viese juntos.

-Lo sé, Gabe me lo dijo.

-Ese segundo trabajo… ya lo has dejado, ¿no?

-Sí, podré acompañarte. Solo si quieres, claro.

Dean no discutió, no tenía ganas, ese día tenía algo que celebrar y no dejaría que nada lo estropease. Se puso una camiseta de Metallica y unos pantalones vaqueros. Castiel llevaba una camisa y a Dean le pareció demasiado elegante pero no dijo nada. Condujo su Impala hasta el lugar de reuniones. Respiró hondo una vez apagado el motor. Castiel le preguntó si todo iba bien, Dean asintió.

Era una sala pequeña, llena de sillas y con luz tenue, no había mucha gente. La mujer que dirigía el grupo llamó a Dean y le dio un abrazo.

-Enhorabuena Dean-dijo, dándole una chapa.

-Gracias Pamela-Dean se volvió a sentar, mirando aquel objeto con una sonrisa triste-. No puedo decir que han sido los seis meses más duros de toda mi vida, pero joder… Han dolido. No os lo toméis a mal, pero me gustaría no tener que veros la cara todos los lunes-dio un gorjeo-. No hago esto solo por mí, no…-se le escaparon las lágrimas-. Lo hago por Sammy, él no se merece volver a verme en un estado de ebriedad, ni tener que volver a llevarme a urgencias para un lavado de estómago. Y yo tampoco lo merezco. Debería tener algo más de amor propio, pero… Tal vez si me empiezo a ver mejor puedo empezar a tratarme mejor. A la mierda, estoy orgulloso. He hecho algo bien.

Dean se limpió las lágrimas mientras el resto aplaudía. Era como si no pudiese oírles ni verles, no estaban allí. Solo él y esa chapa. Al volver a casa, Dean la pegó en una tabla de madera que colgó en una pared de su cuarto, justo encima del aparador donde estaban las fotos de Sam y él. La tabla era más larga que ancha, y fina, prueba de que pensaba poner muchas chapas ahí.

-Es bonito-dijo Castiel, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

Dean casi se sobresaltó, luego miró de nuevo la pared. No es que sobre él tuviesen mucho efecto los piropos o las felicitaciones. Para Dean lo importante era el significado de los actos, pues en las palabras se pueden esconder muchas mentiras.

-Gracias.

Entonces llamaron al timbre. ¿Podrían ser esos inspectores? Ya había anochecido. No. Eran Sam y Gabriel, que traían un pastel para celebrarlo. En él estaba escrito “felices 6 meses”. Gabriel incluso traía una trompeta de fiesta y un gorrito de papel.

-Hijos de puta-sonrió Dean.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Dean-dijo Sam, abrazándole con fuerza-. ¿Has dicho algo bonito de mí en el discurso?

Dean le dio un pescozón.

-Córtate el pelo-rio.

El pastel era de manzana, su favorito. Pasaron la noche entre risas y bromas absurdas.

…

Sam y Gabriel llegaron a casa con las mejillas entumecidas de tanto sonreír. Nada más pasar por la puerta se tropezaron, uno cayó en el sofá y el otro se dio contra la pared. Se pusieron de pie y cerraron la puerta.

-Parece que estemos borrachos, y eso que no hemos bebido una gota-comentó Sam.

Gabriel alargó un suspiro acompasando su respiración. Miraba de arriba abajo a Sam, era escultural. No conseguía nada, nunca conseguía nada por más que le dijera todos los flirteos que se le pasasen por la cabeza. Había probado los sutiles y los descarados. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró en el sofá, luego se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Gabe-le llamó, y este se dio la vuelta-. No has flirteado conmigo en toda la noche. ¿Estás bien?

-Claro, Sammy. Es que ya he aprendido a estarme calladito-bromeó.

Entonces Sam le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, apegándole a su cuerpo.

-Bien-dijo firmemente-. Porque cómo más me gustas… Es quietecito.

Sam le levantó en peso, tomándole por las piernas y besándole con fuerza mientras le llevaba al dormitorio. Gabriel no daba crédito. Las manos grandes y el cuerpo enorme de ese hombre encima de él, ¡por fin suyo! Le estaba desnudando y, por el camino, él mismo se quitaba la camiseta, se desabrochaba los vaqueros… Aquel torso musculoso le volvió loco. Sam le besó el cuello, le lamió y mordisqueó los pezones y metió la mano derecha bajo sus boxers. Gabriel gimió agudamente. Estaba en puro estado de éxtasis.

-Sh…-siseó Sam, mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. No me obligues a amordazarte.

Gabriel se estremeció y ahogó un jadeo en la garganta. Oh Dios, ¡había ido a parar con todo un dominante! ¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Sam tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo y de paso se deshacía de su ropa interior. Abarcó en su boca el miembro erecto de Gabriel, no sin antes llamarle pervertido. Gabriel se arqueó, el esfuerzo de contener su voz hacía que su cuerpo temblase el doble.

-Sam, por favor…

-Ahora vas a aprender modales, Gabe-respondió tajante a sus súplicas, aunque no pensaba que fuese a darlas tan rápido, y de nuevo lamió su miembro.

-Ahh, sí… Sam…

-Sh… Si no te controlas, no sigo.

Gabriel se revolvió.

-¡Pues dame unos azotes si quieres!-gritó, y automáticamente después se tapó la boca.

Sam sonrió.

-¿Quieres unos azotes?-Gabriel se sonrojó, después asintió-. Si llego a saber que toda esa provocación natural tuya desaparece una vez en la cama… Te hubiese follado antes.

Gabriel se puso rojo como un tomate. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi aguantó la respiración, se dio la vuelta y le ofreció su trasero.

-Dame.

Sam se acomodó y con la mano derecha le arreó una nalgada. Gabriel jadeó y le instó a seguir. Solo cuando le indicó que parase, lo hizo. Fueron tal vez diez y cada vez más fuertes. El rojez de su trasero no sería mucho y pronto pasaría. Gabriel se dio la vuelta en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Sam jamás le había visto así y era sencillamente perfecto. Volvió a bajar, encantado con la imagen, para usar la boca en su miembro. No tardó mucho en provocarle el orgasmo, Sam sintió ese semen dulce llenándole la garganta y se deleitó con los obscenos sonidos de Gabriel. Escuchar su nombre cuando se corrió le llenó de ternura.

Después de aquello, Sam le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la nariz y finalmente otro en los labios.

-Adorable.

Gabriel sonrió levemente, pero no de forma traviesa, sino feliz.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Yo? Yo tengo una piruleta que a lo mejor te gusta.

A Gabriel le encantó aquella insinuación y, con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se puso encima de él. Sam sonreía, envolviendo sus caderas con las manos, acariciando su piel sediento del placer que iba a darle. Gabriel le terminó de quitar las prendas que le quedaban, encontrándose con una talla grande. Sam Winchester no era pequeño en ningún aspecto.

-Sam… Esto no lo esperaba…-masajeó su miembro con ambas manos-. Sabía que eras grande, pero no tanto…

Sam apretó la mandíbula, gruñendo por el contacto. No solía gustarle nada cuando se ocultaba en esa faceta pervertida, pero Gabriel tenía algo especial y a Sam se le despertaban los instintos primarios. Se había prometido a sí mismo no caer en esos flirteos tontos y, sí, lo consiguió. Pero de todos modos había acabado ahí, con esa boca malhablada alrededor de su polla.

Enredaba los dedos en el pelo dorado de Gabriel, apartándolo de su rostro para poder mirarle. Era una imagen exquisita.

-Gabe… Gabe, me vengo…-gimió entrecortadamente, agarrando las sábanas, estremeciéndose, eyaculando en ligeros espasmos.

Cuando todo pasó, Gabriel se inclinó a besarle. Sus sabores se mezclaron en sus bocas. Se dieron una ducha rápida, bebieron agua y volvieron a la cama.

-Quiero dormir contigo -dijo Sam.

-Y yo contigo, tonto-rio Gabriel-. Ven aquí-le tomó de la mano y se acostó a su lado en el colchón.

-Me refiero a que no quiero hacerlo solo una noche-se explicó, mirándole a los ojos y abrazándole.

Gabriel sonrió con ternura, acariciándole suavemente.

-Estamos de acuerdo, niño grande-le besó levemente.

-No quiero decir nada por ahora, ¿lo entiendes?

Gabriel asintió. Dean ya tenía suficiente, cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo se comportarían de manera natural, por ahora actuarían como siempre.

…

Llevaban más de una semana de convivencia. Los inspectores aún no habían aparecido, aunque de todas formas ahora tendrían que vivir juntos por largo tiempo. Dean hubiese querido no soportar a Cas, gruñirle cada dos por tres, ser un impertinente y un maleducado. Pero Cas era un buen hombre, limpio, ordenado, cocinaba de maravilla y estaba cómodo con cualquier tema de conversación. La única queja que podía tener Dean era no poder ligar con nadie.

-¿Tanto te molesta?-Preguntó Castiel, sentado junto a él en el sofá, tomando un trozo de la pizza que habían pedido para cenar.

-Siempre he sido un mujeriego, y entre las deudas y esto… Joder, hace ya dos meses que nada. Tengo las pelotas hinchadas.

Castiel solo rio.

-Tienes muy poco aguante.

-A ver, ¿tú cuánto llevas sin llevarte a la cama a algún tío bueno?

-No te lo diré-negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado tiempo comparado con Dean y le daba vergüenza.

-Yo lo he dicho, ahora te toca a ti-insistió.

Castiel negó con la cabeza, apretando los labios aguantándose la risa. Dean siguió insistiendo, “dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo, dilo…” hasta que Castiel soltó prenda.

-Dos años.

-¿¡Llevas dos años sin hacerlo!?

Castiel asintió.

-No me lo creo.

-¡Oye!-le dio en el hombro-. Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Vale a ver, se cruzó de piernas en el sofá, acomodándose-. Responde a esto, ¿con cuántos te has acostado?

-Con cuatro.

-¿¡Solo con cuatro!?

-¿Con cuántas te has acostado tú?

-Pues ni idea, ¿doscientas?

-No te burles de mí. No tiene nada de malo.

-No, no. No es malo. Solo que me sorprende. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a la promiscuidad-se encogió de hombros. Le asaltaba una duda y creía que era su oportunidad para preguntar-. Oye… ¿Cómo es?-Cas frunció el ceño-. Hacerlo con un hombre.

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo es hacerlo con una mujer?

Dean rio.

-No, Cas, en serio.

-No puedo explicarlo. Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que hacerlo por ti mismo.

Dean se quedó un segundo pensándolo. Finalmente río y negó.

-Es una pena. Eres atractivo.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?

Castiel asintió. Reinó el silencio. Dean recogió la mesa y se metió en el baño, huyendo de la escena con soltura.

Al día siguiente, Dean comió con su hermano al salir de trabajar y no con Castiel.

-Creo que flirteó conmigo.

-¿Qué?-Sam se echó a reír.

-Que sí, que me dijo que era una pena, que era muy atractivo.

-Dean, estás alucinando.

-Sammy, que es en serio, hermano.

-Eso no era un flirteo, era un comentario. Por lo que me cuentas, deberías tomártelo como un cumplido.

Iba a seguir con la discusión balbuceando tonterías, pero su teléfono sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo.

-Es Cas-descolgó.

-Dean, cariño mío.

Dean se sorprendió y parpadeó varias veces. ¿Por qué le estaría diciendo eso? Ay no, los inspectores…

-Cas, amor… ¿Cómo estás?

Maldición, su voz sonaba muy forzada, esperaba que no estuviese puesto el manos libres.

-Bien. ¿Sigues con Sam? Es que han venido una mujer y un hombre… Inspectores, que dicen que nos quieren entrevistar.

-Oh, vale. Pues entonces voy para allá. No tardo nada. Ofréceles un café o algo, mi vida.

-De acuerdo, hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahora.

Colgó. Sam se estaba riendo por no llorar. Dean tuvo que mandarle callar. Sam le instó a calmarse, a respirar hondo antes de coger el coche.

-Que no estés en casa no incita a pensar que no seáis pareja, Dean. Relájate. Conduce tranquilo, ponte algo de Bon Jovi o de los Rolling Stones de camino a casa.

Siguió sus consejos, tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta con sus llaves. Encontró a Castiel y a esos dos trajeados sentados en el comedor. Había una bandeja con las tazas de café a medio tomar en la mesa. Eso quería decir que no se había retrasado mucho.

-Hola, buenas tardes-Dean se presentó a aquellos dos-. Hola Cas-le besó en la mejilla y pudo notar el efecto del aftershave. Cas se había afeitado esa mañana.

Dean se sentó al lado de Cas.

-Me estaban diciendo que son inspectores de inmigración, que hacen estas cosas por rutina.

-Ah, sí, supongo que será por la boda, ¿no?-disimuló Dean-. No te preocupes, Cas.

-Así es. Solo son unas pocas preguntas, le echamos un vistazo a la casa… Para asegurarnos de que no se trata de ningún fraude-explicó el hombre trajeado.

-Ya veo -dijo Cas, algo más relajado. Estaba interpretando su papel a la perfección.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Fue por mi hermano-respondieron a la vez y luego rieron.

-Nuestros hermanos trabajan juntos-explicó Dean-. En el mismo bufete.

-Sí, y un día cenamos los cuatro-siguió Cas-. Por entonces Dean acababa de empezar la rehabilitación.

-¿Rehabilitación?

Dean empezó a pellizcarse los padrastros del pulgar, Cas sabía que aquello era un tic nervioso y le cogió de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

-Tuve problemas con el alcohol. Cas me ayudó mucho. Me ayuda mucho. Hace casi dos semanas que estoy seis meses sobrio-sonrió.

-Estoy muy orgulloso-dijo Castiel.

-¿Seis meses? ¿Es el tiempo que llevan saliendo?

-¿No es un poco pronto para casarse?

-Bueno, nosotros…

-Yo se lo pedí-interrumpió Dean-. Fue un arrebato, lo admito. Cas antes tenía dos trabajos, le explotaban, le trataban muy mal. Y para colmo tenía que aguantar que yo estuviese en el armario.

-Cielo…

-Es verdad-continuó-. Le pedí que se casase conmigo. Así él podía mudarse aquí, dejar uno de sus trabajos, dejar de escondernos… Y dijo que sí.

-Es una historia muy bonita. Aunque consta que esta casa la pagan usted y su hermano-la mujer se dirigió a Dean.

-Sí, antes de casarnos, mi hermano vivía aquí conmigo. Después hicimos el cambiazo.

-Yo me vine a vivir aquí, y su hermano Sam se fue a vivir con el mío, Gabriel.

-Ya veo-asintió y tomó nota-. ¿Podemos ver la casa?

-Sí, claro-se levantaron del sofá.

Dean y Cas les enseñaron la cocina, el baño, el dormitorio de invitados, y el suyo. Habían puesto junto a las fotos de Sam, una de Gabriel y otro par de ellos dos sonriendo. Por si acaso no quedaban convencidos, la chapa de los seis meses les remató y la ropa de los dos mezclada en el armario les remató.

Cuando los inspectores se fueron, les dieron las gracias y les desearon una buena noche. Dean ya no podía dormir. Estaba en el pequeño balcón, inquieto. Castiel salió a su encuentro.

-No te preocupes, ha salido muy bien.

-Lo sé, fingimos de puta madre-agitó la mano con la alianza delante de él-. Pero no puedo evitar estar nervioso. No te voy a mentir. En momentos como éste, me bebería una botella entera de whisky.

-Ya-se mordió el labio inferior-. Pues va a ser que no. Si necesitas distraerte, haz algo de ejercicio. O hazte una paja.

Dean rompió a reír. Y de nuevo volvió a toparse con una sonrisa encantadora y apartó la vista. Maldito fuese, había desarrollado unas ganas tremendas de besarle.

-¿Estás bien Dean?

-Sí, solo estaba pensando… En qué haría si estuviera borracho ahora.

La mayoría de las veces el alcohol conseguía que Dean hiciese estupideces, otras pocas conseguía que hiciese cosas para las que sobrio no tenía valor. La clave ahora era discernir si besar a Cas era una u otra.

-¿Y qué es lo que harías?-Preguntó Cas.

Dean se ruborizó, seguía mirando hacia el suelo, apoyado en la pared, cavilando sobre si responder con sinceridad.

-No importa.

-Oh, vamos. No te hagas de rogar.

-Te besaría. Probablemente.

Entonces Cas se puso delante de él. Le miraba a los ojos con seriedad y apoyaba una mano en la pared al lado del rostro de Dean.

-Eso es un juego peligroso.

Dean tragó saliva, algo preocupado de haberle ofendido de alguna manera.

-Dime una cosa, Dean. Después de decirle algo así a una chica, ¿la dejarías con la duda?

Dean parpadeó un par de veces, no entendía nada pero respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces más te vale ser igual de respetuoso conmigo-sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te bese?

Castiel asintió. Dean se puso aún más nervioso, trataba de evitar el contacto visual y de disimular inútilmente la vergüenza que sentía.

-Cas, yo no…

-¿Siento nada por ti?

-¡No seas tan brusco! No lo sé, ¿vale?-rabió.

Cas le tomó de las manos con una expresión de serenidad.

-Está bien-de nuevo Dean evitaba que sus miradas se entrelazasen y Cas le levantó la cara desde el mentón-. Correré el riesgo.

Dean entrecerró los ojos, temeroso, con aquellos labios pálidos en el punto de mira. Se inclinó un poco, con timidez y cautela, casi temblando. Rezaba por que Castiel pudiese ver a través de él y comprendiese que debía ser suave. Se sentía algo ridículo pues ya le había besado antes, pero ahora era distinto. Cuando sus bocas se juntaron, el beso se fue humedeciendo conforme se acariciaban y después, la lengua de Cas pedía permiso para jugar también. Las manos de Dean no sabían dónde posarse y no fue hasta que las manos de Cas le tomaron de la nuca, que Dean no hizo nada con ellas. Entonces le invitó torpemente. Estaban en el auge del beso cuando aquello pasó, después todo fue en caída, cada vez más despacio hasta que se separaron. Dean estaba sin aliento. Esa sensación… Hacía mucho que no la tenía, aquello solo le pasaba cuando estaba enamorado. Pero eso no podía ser.

¿Verdad?

-¿Qué tal?-Preguntó Cas.

Dean tuvo que despertar de su aturdimiento para responder. No se atrevía a decir que le había gustado.

-¿Podemos volver dentro?

Castiel asintió y Dean fue a sentarse en el sofá. Dean sentía que estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-Nunca he hecho esto, ¿vale? No sé, no sé qué es esto, no entiendo nada -se frotó el rostro.

-Está bien, Dean, no pasa nada. Lo entiendo, de verdad-trató de ayudar-. Lo siento, no debería haberte forzado.

-No, Cas, yo…-respiró hondo-. Estoy asustado. Tienes una forma de ser tan especial que mucho me temo que me has empezado a gustar-lo dijo riéndose, mirando al suelo, pero Castiel apreció claramente las lágrimas en sus ojos-. No quiero hacerte daño…

-Dean…-Castiel le abrazó. Dean podía oír el latir de su corazón y aquello le apaciguó inexplicablemente. Aquel hombre desprendía paz-. Tú también eres muy especial…

-No, no lo soy…-sollozó.

-Sí lo eres, por eso también me gustas.

-Cas, no digas eso, yo rompo todo lo que toco…

-Tonterías. Sam ha salido muy bien, y prácticamente lo criaste tú solo, ¿verdad?

La calma de la voz cálida y ronca de Castiel anestesiaba sus lágrimas, escasas de por sí, pero sentidas. Tenía razón, tenía mucha razón. Por eso Castiel era tan especial, le estaba enseñando a Dean a darse cuenta de que no era ningún monstruo. Le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, dejaba de llorar. Se quedaron así un momento. Luego Dean se separó despacio.

-Lo siento-se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La mano derecha de Castiel le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿Por qué? Yo también he necesitado llorar, no hay nada de malo en ello.

-Joder, deja de ser tan positivo. Así no hay quien tenga una crisis-le hizo reír, le gustó ser culpable de aquella risa.

-Oye…-le llamó y Dean levantó la vista-. Yo no te forzaré, no te fuerces tú. ¿De acuerdo?

Dean asintió. Aquella noche se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Los días que siguieron no supieron nada sobre los inspectores, ni el banco, ni habían aparecido policías armados a detenerles. Cada mañana, Dean pensaba que no haría nada con Cas, cada noche Dean le besaba nuevamente y cada vez, más y mejor. Después, a Dean le asaltaban preguntas que, si tenía el valor de plantear, Cas respondía. La inseguridad se esfumaba al alimentar la curiosidad, y esa curiosidad se transformaba en excitación. Los dos dormían abrazados en el colchón.

Esa noche, Dean le besaba estando en la cama, cada vez más excitado, recorriendo la cintura de Castiel con las manos y siendo correspondido. Estaban tumbados de lado y los dedos ásperos de Cas en su espalda le provocaron un escalofrío. Dean gimió levemente.

-Dean… Eso ha sido adorable. ¿Puedo escucharlo otra vez?

-No creo que pueda hacerlo a propósito…

Castiel, colocó sus dedos en la misma zona, inmóviles, pidiendo permiso para repetir el mismo movimiento. Dean asintió, Castiel lo efectuó y Dean gimió de nuevo.

-Pareces muy sensible.

-Es que estoy muy sensible, Cas…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitado-. Quiero más… Por favor, tócame…

Castiel no supo cómo reaccionar.

-¿Estás seguro?

Dean guió la mano de Cas a su abdomen, incitándole a seguir bajando. La mano caliente le erizaba.

-Tócame…

Castiel no se lo pensó dos veces y deslizó su mano bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior, topando directamente con esa erección. Le acarició con dificultad y Dean jadeó increíblemente aliviado, pero pronto deseando más.

-Dean, estás muy duro…

Dean se agarró al brazo de Castiel, hundiendo la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello.

-Cas, te necesito…

Castiel sintió una corriente por toda la columna vertebral, tumbó a Dean boca arriba y se quedó semiinclinado sobre él. Aún tenía esa mano acariciándole el miembro levemente y Dean solo pudo extender los brazos para rodearle la nuca mientras lo volvía a besar. Castiel siguió recorriendo su cuello, mientras sacaba la mano.

-Voy a desabrocharlos-susurró en su oído-. Será más fácil.

-Sí, sí…-asintió repetidas veces.

Castiel cumplió sus palabras. No miró hacia abajo, tan solo tocó, envolvía con su mano el miembro y tiraba con cuidado hacia abajo. Dean jadeó nuevamente, abrumado por el contacto físico tan directo. Hasta ahora lo máximo que había tocado Castiel era su pecho y su espalda, y de repente estaba masturbándole en la cama. Dean no conocía esa faceta de sí mismo, salía a la luz solo con él.

-Dean, te ves maravilloso…-suspiró con éxtasis en la voz.

Dean percibió entonces su excitación. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le tocaba. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, ese hombre merecía que le devolviesen todo el amor que daba.

-Cas…-Dean sonrió al tiempo que bajaba las manos de su cuello, acariciándole el torso por encima de la ropa y llegando hasta sus caderas.

-Dean, ¿qué…?-Tartamudeó, aunque Dean continuó y desató su cinturón-. ¿Qué haces?

Ni Dean estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo, solo se dejaba llevar. La piel de Castiel era sencillamente perfecta, morena, tersa… Dean movía los dedos, subiendo la camisa de Cas y acariciando su torso. La ropa resultaba engañosa, ese hombre era musculoso, puede que por tanto trabajar en carga y descarga.

-También quiero tocarte, Cas…-suspiró.

-Oh, Dean…-hundió el rostro en su hombro.

Dean aprovechó esa posición para besarle el cuello, haciéndole estremecer encima de él.

-¿Esto es lo que sientes cuando me tocas?

-Supongo que sí…-sonrió.

-Me gusta-devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dean… ¿Puedo desnudarte?-Preguntó con cautela, pues no sería raro que Dean respondiese que no.

A Dean le atravesó una punzada de inseguridad, esta se desvaneció pronto, pues Castiel aún tenía las manos en su pene y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar. Finalmente asintió.

-Solo si puedo desnudarte yo a ti.

Castiel sonrió ante su condición y le volvió a besar. Le abrazó de las caderas y rodó en la cama, quedando ahora debajo de Dean y así empezar a tirar de su camiseta. Dean se incorporó, sentándose a horcajadas y terminando de quitarse esa prenda. La dejó caer a un lado y entonces se dio cuenta de cómo Castiel le miraba, debía tener una vista completa de su cuerpo. De repente se sentía expuesto y se cubrió con los brazos.

-No me mires así Cas…

Castiel se irguió, rodeándole las caderas otra vez, apartando sus brazos con cuidado, besándole el pecho.

-Eres tan dulce que no he podido resistirme-y dicho eso, volvió a poner a Dean debajo de él, ahora era turno de su camisa.

Dean desabrochaba los botones lo más rápido que podía, dando cortos besos por el camino. Castiel se sentó a horcajadas como Dean había hecho y lanzó la camisa al suelo. Se diría que Cas se quedó en esa pose a propósito para devolverle el favor. Dean pudo apreciar todos los detalles de esa musculatura y el tamaño del bulto que se creaba en su bragueta. Dean tragó saliva no pudiendo evitar pensar en cómo sería el miembro de Cas, cómo sería tocarlo, cómo reaccionaría.

Castiel se inclinó entonces, se colocó entre sus piernas y empezó a deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba. Dean estaba rojo. Era la primera vez que hacía nada parecido con otro hombre.

-Cas-ocultó su rostro con las manos.

-¿Quieres que pare?-Preguntó.

Dean no quería eso, simplemente sentía vergüenza, de modo que negó con la cabeza sin descubrirse. Castiel sonrió con ternura y tiró la ropa al suelo. Gateó descendiendo por el cuerpo de Dean con un sendero de suaves besos, algunos más efímeros que otros, algunos más húmedos que otros, hasta llegar a su erección, la cual abarcó en su boca despacio.

-Ah, Cas…-gimió Dean, casi arqueándose, no pudiendo evitar agarrar las sábanas y echar un vistazo abajo. La imagen era de lo más erótica que había presenciado en mucho tiempo. Aquellos ojos azules le miraban desde abajo, su lengua le recorría la base mientras sostenía la erección en su mano derecha-. Oh, Dios, Cas…

Sería tan maravilloso correrse así, sentía que podría hacerlo y lo disfrutaría. ¿Pero estaría bien? Castiel estaba siendo tan bueno con él, ¿pero y si había llegado muy lejos? ¿Y si no podría estar a la altura de satisfacerle?

-Cas, espera, espera…-pidió.

Castiel aminoró el ritmo hasta parar y, sin dejar de acariciarle suavemente, volvió a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿No te gusta así?

-Sí, sí…-jadeó-. Demasiado. Cas, ¿qué hay de ti?

Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, mostrando su dentadura. Dean no entendía nada.

-Dean eres tan dulce…-le besaba-. Lo quiero todo de ti.

De nuevo se colocaba entre sus piernas y posaba sus manos en todas partes. Su mano izquierda le recorrió las caderas y bajó por su culo hasta la unión de la nalga con el muslo, desde donde le levantó la pierna, flexionándola. Dean gimió, arrejuntando las manos en su pecho.

-¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo?

Castiel se hizo entre sus manos con la cabeza para besar y mordisquearle un pezón. Dean gimió.

-¡Cas!

-Dean…-respiraba agitadamente, como un animal en celo-. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras que haga, tranquilo… Es solo que… Yo también necesito…

La cintura de Castiel ondeó por su cuenta en un espasmo involuntario, algo que era incapaz de controlar pues su libido andaba por los cielos y Dean no contribuía precisamente. Dean era demasiado obsceno en cada centímetro de su anatomía y cada decibelio de su voz.

-Cas… Haz eso otra vez…

Castiel había estado con la cabeza oculta en su pecho, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Dean. Cuando levantó el rostro, pudo ver la cara de Dean, una vez más con ese rubor, esa necesidad ardiente en la mirada. Castiel repitió ese movimiento con la cadera, no haciéndole esperar mucho más. Dean puso los ojos en blanco por el placer.

-Joder…-jadeó Castiel en sus límites.

Dean ni siquiera podía entender por qué le gustaba tanto aquella presión entre sus piernas. No podía pensar y antes de darse cuenta, Cas había tomado sus manos para dirigirlas a sus pantalones. Dean tocó por primera vez esa dureza bajo la tela.

-Quítamelos Dean, por favor…-pidió desesperado.

Dean desabrochó el primer botón y de un tirón, el resto. Los bajó lo suficiente como para poder bajar también los calzoncillos de Cas. Vio entonces su erección, desafiando la gravedad, el glande rosado que ya sobresalía y sus testículos con apenas vello. Rozó con la yema del dedo índice la difuminada línea que se dibujaba en la cabeza de su pene, topando así con la humedad que goteaba de ese orificio.

Castiel siseó, Dean tragó saliva y se relamió. Rodeó su miembro con la mano derecha, comenzando a masturbarle despacio. Castiel flaqueó encima de él, Dean rodó en la cama para quedar encima.

-Más…-jadeó Castiel-. Más…

A Dean se le estaba pasando una idea por la mente, apoyó su frente contra la de su amante y cerró los ojos. Su mano aún estaba ahí, subiendo y bajando con un ritmo más seguido. Finalmente se decidió.

-Cas… No me digas que no lo haga, solo… Solo dime si lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿vale?

Sin darle más vueltas ni tiempo a Cas para decir nada, se separó un poco para bajar a la altura de su miembro. Lo volvió a tomar en la mano. Castiel le diría que no tenía por qué, que no se obligase a sí mismo si no estaba preparado, pero Dean ya le había pedido que no lo hiciera. La inseguridad se estaba apoderando de él ahora que seguía con los ojos el recorrido de las venas marcadas del pene de Castiel.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió la boca. Lo introdujo despacio, envolviéndolo con sus labios. Pensó que podría mantenerlo en su boca, pero solo pudo abarcar el glande y por muy poco tiempo. Se separó entreabriendo los ojos, dejando un hilo de saliva. Se creyó un torpe absoluto, pero entonces sintió los dedos de Cas enredándose en su pelo. Miró hacia él, Cas respiraba por la boca y acalorado.

-Eso ha sido increíble…-suspiró.

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza otra vez, dispuesto a repetir aquello. Ahora forzó un poco su mandibula, tratando de abarcar más. No es que Castiel estuviese por encima del tamaño normal, pero le estaba costando mucho hacer eso. ¿Era por ser la primera vez?

-Dean…

Se separó al escuchar su nombre en un jadeo roto. Dejó otro hilo de saliva, tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, no…-se explicó-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. No tienes que forzarte, puedes ir despacio si lo necesitas…-balbuceó-. Esto te va a sonar raro, pero prueba a saborearlo.

Dean parpadeó varias veces, sí que le había sonado raro. Castiel le acariciaba la cabeza y eso le relajaba, era de mucha ayuda. Intentó besar el glande otra vez, ahora sin metérselo completo en la boca, lamiendo despacio. El semen de Cas era algo ácido y no muy espeso, le dejaba en el paladar un ligero toque amargo. Entonces Dean probó a bajar un poco con el cuello para después subir otra vez, así succionaba muy levemente.

-Dean… Oh, sí…-gemía, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Lo haces muy bien, muy bien… Las manos, Dean, usa las manos también…

Dean volvió a envolver la base de su miembro con la mano derecha, pronto se encontró a sí mismo salivando, estaba lubricándolo sin darse cuenta de ello, le masturbaba con mayor facilidad. Sus labios ahora estaban hinchados, coloreados. Dean babeaba por chupar esa polla dura.

-Cas…-se separó y le dio lametones-. Me… está gustando esto…

Sin ser muy consciente, Dean llevó la mano izquierda a su propia erección, y separó las piernas para tocarse. Castiel apretó el puño, tirando del cabello de Dean. Apretaba los dientes.

-Podría correrme así…-confesó-. Joder, se te da demasiado bien…

La sola idea de que Castiel sintiera placer por lo que él le hacía era perfecta, quería ser culpable de un orgasmo suyo, quería causarle gritos incluso si eso conllevaba verse cubierto de su semen.

-Córrete, Cas…-siguió masturbándole.

-¿Qué? Dean…

-Córrete, Cas…-le miraba expectante mientras le lamía de abajo a arriba y continuaba moviendo su mano-. Está bien, puedes correrte…

-Dean…-Castiel sentía un hormigueo por todo el abdomen y los genitales, iba a correrse y Dean estaba de acuerdo con ello. Le veía tragarse su miembro e inmediatamente después dar bocanadas de aire sin dejar de tocarle. Estaba muy cerca y la sola imagen le llevaba al borde del precipicio-. Dean, me corro, Dean… ¡Dean! ¡Ahhh! Ahh…

Castiel eyaculó entre espasmos y chillidos, llenando la boca de Dean y sus mejillas de semen. Los regueros blancos caían por su mentón y su cuello, lo que demostraba que poco fue lo que tragó de él. Castiel no acompasó su respiración después de aquello, no. Dean era demasiado pornográfico. En su lugar tiró de él para tumbarlo en la cama boca arriba, se terminó de desnudar y se lanzó sobre él como un animal salvaje. Le besó con la lengua por delante, limpiando aquel rastro de leche mezclando sabores en sus bocas. Dean nunca había hecho una guarrada parecida.

Castiel le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, contoneaba su cuerpo para permitirse espacio entre sus piernas y luego tomaba estas hacia arriba. Se frotaba contra él y Dean rompía los besos con sus gemidos.

-Cas… Cas… ¡Oh, Dios Cas no hagas eso!-gritaba-. ¡Cas! Joder, así… Me estás…

En ese momento algo hizo click en la mente de Dean. Aquella fricción en aquella posición despertaba una sensación en él que jamás creía que pudiese experimentar. Cas sabía que no podía hacer más por mucho que se muriese de ganas, pero entonces Dean le abrazó con las piernas y rodó para quedarse a horcajadas. Miraba a Castiel con lujuria. Separó sus propias nalgas con las manos y se asentó sobre el miembro recto de Castiel. Este estaba en horizontal, igual que Cas, de manera que se rozaba entre sus nalgas pero no podía entrar en él.

Castiel jadeaba debajo de él mientras Dean ondeaba sus caderas. Su mente quedaba nublada por la sensación de ese roce contra su entrada. Debía apoyarse en el pecho de Castiel para mantener el equilibrio. Entonces Cas le empezó a masturbar.

-Ah… Cas…-gimió sonoramente-. Cas, quiero llegar…

Castiel le masajeó su trasero con la mano que le quedaba libre, y mientras seguía tocándole, bajando y subiendo, acariciando el glande con el pulgar.

-Joder, Cas…- Dean no podía creer que le estuviese gustando tanto, no podía creer que el roce contra su ano hubiese pasado a ser una tortura pues ya no era suficiente, no podía creer lo que su cuerpo le pedía que sucediera.

-Cas, por favor…-suplicaba, ya le costaba moverse, ya no podía, estaba temblando, le molestaban las rodillas. ¿¿Cómo demonios aguantaban las chicas en esa pose?? Todas con las que se había acostado decían siempre que esa era su postura favorita. ¡Imposible! Tal vez fuese por la forma de sus piernas, pero Dean ya estaba envuelto en sudor y sin aliento.

-Dean…-Castiel se incorporó, tomándole en brazos, tumbándole en la cama.

-No, Cas… No pares… Ah…-jadeó, pero antes de poder enunciar una sola queja más, los dedos de Castiel presionaron su ano sin llegar a entrar. Dean puso los ojos en blanco, ahogando sus gritos.

-¿Mejor así…?-susurró en su cuello, y mientras seguía frotándose, ahora contra su pierna.

-Sí, sí… Oh, sí…-Dean volvió a masturbarse, ahora muy cerca, muy cerca del clímax-. Me corro, Cas… Cas…

Tembló incontenidamente bajo el peso del cuerpo de Castiel, él también se dejó ir mientras sentía cómo Dean le salpicaba el abdomen. Él no sentía ningún pudor, ninguno en absoluto, ansiaba el semen de Dean manchándole por todas partes.

-Oh sí, Dean… Córrete, dámelo todo…

Dean pudo sentir nuevamente gotas cálidas encima de él.

Todo estaba en blanco, luego borroso. ¿Dónde estaba? Castiel. Castiel respiraba, podía oírle, sentir su aliento en las clavículas. Ahora su vista enfocaba de nuevo. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso.

-Cas…-musitó-. ¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Castiel despertó más rápido de su trance de su trance.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Dean asintió-. A mí también-sonrió. Después se levantó y fue al baño velozmente por una toalla que humedeció un poco en un lado.  
Al cabo de unos segundos estaba otra vez en la habitación. Limpió a Dean, se limpió él y luego les secó-. Ven, vamos a la ducha.

Dean se levantó de la cama asombrado por los cuidados que Castiel le estaba dando y encantado de recibirlos. Se metió bajo el grifo de la ducha con él. Solo se oía el agua caliente caer sobre ellos y colarse en el desagüe. Estaban en silencio, mirándose a los ojos o a cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Cas echó gel en sus manos y luego lo dejó caer en la espalda de Dean, le enjabonó con cariño, mimándole, yendo con sumo cuidado en las zonas más sensibles. Dean le correspondió, prestando ahora más atención a los detalles de su piel. Cuando el agua volvió a caer sobre ellos, se llevó la espuma, los restos de sudor, de fluidos. Castiel cerró el grifo, Dean le miró enamorado.

-Te quiero un poco -dijo. Dean rara vez decía esas palabras, les tenía miedo, de ahí añadir las otras dos.

-Yo también te quiero un poco- contestó Castiel, lleno de felicidad y de ternura.

Dean le abrazó. Castiel puso una toalla a su alrededor. Cuando estuvieron secos, se metieron desnudos bajo las sabanas, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

…

Dean cumplía ya su primer año limpio. Sam estaba muy orgulloso de él. Gabriel y él creían que era el momento perfecto para contarle sobre su relación. Estaban los cuatro celebrando que todo estaba saliendo muy bien, que las deudas eran ya inexistentes, que la convivencia había resultado ser perfecta, que Dean colgaba una segunda chapa en su tabla de madera.

-Dean-dijo Sam mientras veía a su hermano mayor poniendo esa tabla en su sitio otra vez. Gabriel y Castiel estaban en el salón-, tengo algo que decirte.

-Yo también-respondió con la cabeza gacha, mentalizándose.

-Bueno, yo no quería decirte nada antes porque… Bueno, todo esto-sonrió-. Pero ahora estás mejor que bien y… Gabriel y yo salimos juntos.

Dean parpadeó varias veces, después solo asintió. Sabía de sobra que su hermano no hacía ascos a nadie en temas románticos.

-¿Te hace feliz?

-Mucho-Sam asintió, de nuevo esa sonrisa que marcaba sus oyuelos.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué es eso que querías decirme tú?

-Oh, er…-se rascó la nuca, incómodo-. Pues… Ya sabes, Sammy, cuando convives con alguien mucho tiempo… Día tras día, y… Se comparte todo… Esto…

-Dean-le llamó-, estás balbuceando.

Dean resopló y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

-Cas y yo…-apartó la mirada con timidez.

No hizo falta que siguiera. Sam se sorprendió un poco, es cierto, pero él ya había pasado por una salida del armario y conocía de sobra a Dean como para saber exactamente qué responder.

-¿Te hace feliz?

Dean levantó la vista y asintió.

-Me alegro.

Sam le abrazó y Dean correspondió.


End file.
